


Runaways

by cordeliameadowes



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliameadowes/pseuds/cordeliameadowes
Summary: Ruby McKay was not looking forwards to Tre Cool's New Year's Eve party. And, surprise, surprise, it was a disaster, resulting in a police chase involving eight (mostly) innocent teenagers...





	1. Chapter 1

*Explicit Language*

*Drug Usage*

 

The greatest runaway of the century occurred on New Year's Eve in a large, family house, loud music blaring from the speakers. It was packed to the brim with people- teenagers, young adults, the occasional toddler. And everyone (save for the kids) had one goal: to get as drunk as fuck.

Ruby McKay had never seen so many familiar faces in one location. The host, Frank Edwin Wright III- aka Tre Cool- had sent exactly the same text to everyone on his contacts list, instructing them to bring everyone they knew. Repeatedly, Ruby had told Tre that it was a bad plan, but Billie Joe Armstrong had him hooked on the idea long before Ruby was informed. 

"Where the fuck is the weed?" the mighty organizer slurred, obviously having drank more than his short, scrawny, teenage body could handle. Billie Joe grasped at Ruby's arm for support, looking at her with hazy emerald eyes that lacked their usual lustre.

"I think you've had enough poison for one night." Ruby passed the half empty can of beer to her left hand, Billie's weight on her right side being too much. It amused her, in a dark, sinister way, to see how dependent her friend was on mere substances that could only bring temporary peace.

"I need to get stoned," Billie mumbled, "Adrienne rejected me. Again."

Ruby wasn't surprised, but she was too kind to say so. "That sucks," she said in the most pitying manner, but most of the sympathy was for Adrienne, who got harassed on a daily basis by Billie's overly dramatic romantic gestures.

"I'm gonna go look for Mike," Billie decided, "Mike knows where the weed is. Mike always fucking knows." That was true, Ruby supposed, but nothing could help to numb the sting of betrayal she felt when Billie stumbled out the room, leaving her to fend for herself. 

Majority of the people crammed into Tre's kitchen seemed to be from Ruby's school, but she wouldn't call them friends. Unfortunately, all Ruby's mates from drama class were addicted to LSD, cocaine, or, in one instance, heroin, so they were probably going nuts in one of the spare bedrooms. At least they accepted that nicotine was the only drug Ruby would ever take: it could be worse.

Peer-pressure and bullying were things that Ruby had never truly dealt with; she struggled with isolation more often than not, feeling like she was on the outside looking in. Seeing so many wasted teenagers conversing freely only increased the anxiety. She was fine before Billie turned up, but now that he's left her... 

"I need some air," Ruby announced suddenly, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Joshua Dun's head shot up from accross the room, pausing his conversation with Alexander Gaskarth to look at her with concern. A quick, faux-confident smile from Ruby had him reassured in no time, but Ruby couldn't help but wish that he would check with her properly. 

Was she attention-seeking? Most likely. But it came with her dream of being an actress, so she couldn't feel too guilty about her secret cravings. 

 

\-----------

 

The roof was the safe place. Whenever she got too overwhelmed, too stressed, too annoyed with the stupidity of other human beings, Ruby took refuge in the roof. Tre Cool's roof was quite a familiar hideout, so it didn't take Ruby long to shove a snogging couple out the way and reach for the skylight in the sloping eaves.

"Hey," a kind voice greeted her. Gerard Way had beaten her to it.

"D'you mind if I chill with you?" Ruby asked, cautiously. She had never had a problem with Gee, but he had a reputation. It was always safer to ask. 

"Course not," Gerard laughed, "Want a smoke?" 

Ruby gratefully took the offered cigarette from him, using the lighter from the back pocket of her black, hight-waisted skinny jeans. She noted that Gerard was also wearing black skinny jeans, but she envied his hair with a lustful desire. What Ruby wouldn't have done to have such dark, jet locks... Anything was better than auburn. She stood out like a red sheep. 

"How's the drama going?" Gerard questioned, casting her a sideways glance. "Or would you like me to shut the fuck up and let you think?"

"Drama's okay," Ruby shrugged, "I'm writing a script for the summer play at the moment. How's art?" She would have asked him earlier, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to chat or not. Before Ruby had dropped GCSE art, Gerard had always seemed so quiet. 

"It's cool," Gerard sighed. He reached next to him and brought out a black, leather-bound book. "Here's my sketchbook."

"Wow..." Ruby murmered as she flicked through it. "See, this is why I dropped art. I could never draw anything that good. Is this is charcoal?"

"Yeah. I thought you ditched art because your mum wanted you to do chemistry instead...?"

"I only agreed because I sucked," Ruby smiled, somewhat sad. Ruby had wanted to do everything- and here she was, planning to take 16 GCSEs in the summer, most of which were subjects that people had told her to do because she was intelligent. Despite being clever, nothing except drama and music had ever held her interest. 

She wiped a tear from her cheek, handing the book back to Gerard. Her future seemed to have fucked itself up before she'd even left school. 

"Hey," Gerard started, "Don't cry. It's gonna be okay. Wanna talk about it?" 

The lump in Ruby's throat prevented her from answering so she just shook her head, drawing her knees up to her chest. She was too sensitive, and she knew it, but she simply could not bear to dump all her emotional baggage on some poor bloke she used to share a class with twice a week, two years ago. He would find her boring, he would hate her, he would bitch about her to all his friends and she would die alone and miserable. 

It was somewhat calming on the roof, however. The occasional shouts of laughter slightly ruined the otherwise peaceful atmosphere, but nothing was perfect. Ruby wished she was. Never one to give in, she's always pushed herself far too hard. At least she recognised that is was a problem now. 

Sirens.

"Fuck," Gerard swore all of a sudden, standing up at the nee-naws. "They're doing cocaine down there. Someone must have tipped off the police. We have to go, now!" 

Clutching his sketchbook to his chest, he used his free hand to yank Ruby to her feet, kicking open the skylight. Gerard's hazel eyes flickered down to Ruby's pale face. He jumped down the skylight, pulling her with him. 

Inside was chaos. Screaming, shouting, pushing, shoving: everyone had heard the sirens. It was torture for Ruby- all the people. 

"Get your little brother," Ruby yelled over the noise at Gerard who was still trying to fight his way to the front door. Seeing Billie, Mike and Tre all together and scanning the crowd for her had given Ruby a boost of confidence. 

"Will you be okay?" Gerard screamed back. 

Nodding violently, Ruby let go of Gerard's hand, reaching for the banister and skillfully sliding down to the bottom floor. Mike's eyes lit up as he spotted her, shouting something at Billie and Tre as he grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie, and the two of them struggled through the front door. Thankfully, the police hadn't arrived yet. 

"What do we do?" Billie hissed as the four of them clustered together out of the way of the door where a steady stream of teenagers flowed. 

"I don't fucking know," Tre snorted, "Oh look, it's the cute Italian guy."

So the possibility of getting arrested had not sobered Tre up as it seemed to have for Billie and Mike. 

"Wait... the cute Italian guy... That's mum's van! Cute Italian guy is stealing my mum's car!" 

"He's trying to escape," Ruby realised. "Tre- where's your dad's car?" 

"I don't know," Tre rolled his eyes. "Why should I know? My parents are on holidayyy..."

"Where the fuck are the police coming from? Where's the best hiding spots? Should we run away? Man, we're so fucked," Peter Wentz laughed sarcastically, "Tre, dude, this is your house. You're gonna get arrested!"

And Pete laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, before Patrick Stump dragged him away, apologising profusely. Ruby shivered. She didn't want to get arrested, nor did she want any of her friends to be put behind bars. Again. And Pete Wentz was scary.

In the distance, she could see Josh and Tyler nicking bicycles and attempting to cycle away from the oncoming vehicles. Remington Leith and his brothers were preparing to throw empty bottles of vodka at the police from the second floor window. Even Joe Trohman looked in a better position than where Ruby was standing. 

"Oi, McKay!" 

Ruby was instantly alerted as she heard her surname. Cute Italian guy was driving towards them, Gerard Way riding shotgun. 

"Shit, they're gonna fucking run us over," Billie furrowed his brows. "What the fuck is wrong with cute Italian guy?" 

"Frank Iero," Ruby corrected, unable to stop the grin from spreading over her face. The back doors of the van swung wide open and Ray Toro extended a hand. 

"Quick get in, motherfuckers!" Frank yelled, "The cops are closing in!" 

Ruby jumped in with the help of Ray while Mikey Way silently steadied Billie after his overshot leap. "Get in, Tre, you stoner," Mike shoved Tre and the two of them managed to get in. Just. 

"Go Frank!" Gerard ordered. Everyone was breathing heavily and Ruby was positive that her heart was going to burst. But Frank, cute Italian guy, expertly slammed down on the gas and they were off. 

"Did anyone here actually do drugs?" Mikey asked as he collapsed to the floor of the clustered little van, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. Ruby knew Mikey a lot more than she knew his brother due to the dumb mentoring project the school had put on to help older students develop a sense of maturity or some shit. Mikey liked comics, could play bass guitar and was pretty damn funny when he spoke, which wasn't often. 

"Wish I had," Billie grumbled, "Maybe then this would be worth it." 

"I don't think anyone did drugs..." Ruby frowned. "Just weed. But weed's like- like-"

"Not a bad drug," Gerard finished her sentence. "Yeah. But no one did coke?" 

"Wish I had," Billie repeated. He looked pretty miffed about the whole situation but it was nothing compared to the horror than clenched around Ruby's stomach as Frank made a sharp turn, nearly tipping over the whole van.

"We're all gonna die," Ray groaned, shutting his eyes tight. 

"Chill," Frank laughed, "We're gonna lose the cops soon."

"What about the number plate?" Mike asked, "Do we actually have a plan?"

"We lose the police, then we find a hotel, stay the night, get married, commit homocide, dump the body in a ditch, become hobos, die of alcohol poisoning," Gerard reeled off. "Duh."

Ruby had to try very hard not to laugh. But how could he joke at a time like this? "Let's take this one stage at a time," she suggested, leaning into Billie as he threw his arm around her with a melodramatic sigh. "First we lose the police. How do we do that? I can still hear them." 

"Get Gerard to strip and then stand on top of the van," Frank snickered, "That would be enough to make anyone stop in their tracks." Ruby buried her face in Billie's shoulder in an attempt to not burst into giggles. 

"Frank," she complained, trying to sound upset and failing terribly, "Frank this is- this is serious!" 

"Well you're the one who's gonna be a famous actress one day," Ray pointed out, "Surely you've had to watch loads of car-chases?"

"I'm supposed to be writing one at the moment," Ruby's eyes widened. "Shit! It's due next week!" 

"We have bigger problems," Billie scowled, "I'm gonna get fucking arrested and my step-dad is gonna fucking kill me. Your drama homework is the least important issue right now." 

The van swerved violently to the right. 

"I'm gonna vom," Tre whispered, "Rubyy..." 

"Fuck's sake," Mikey sighed, "Gerardd..."

"Why don't we turn ourselves into the police?" Ray said suddenly. 

"NO!" 

"We haven't done anything..." Ray tried to reason with Billie, who had shoved Ruby away from him in order to glare furiously at poor Ray, all stiff and ready to pounce. 

"I am not getting arrested again," Billie said firmly, "I got done for drunk driving. And you know what happened? My mum had to pick the pieces off the fucking floor. My step-dad will fucking kill me. Fuck- I- Fuck! You don't fucking understand!" 

And that was the second time Ruby saw Billie Joe Armstrong cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?

"We've lost the police," Frank said, after they'd driven in silence for a little while. It had been a hectic journey with noisy sirens, Frank's awful driving skills and Tre threatening to throw up, but Ruby couldn't quite find it in herself to relax, even though she knew that the worst was over.

"Thank fuck," Mike sighed in relief. 

"Now we should all go home," Ray stated, looking harrowed, "We can go home and just forget this shit ever happened. If anyone asks, we weren't at Tre Cool's party." 

Tre Cool looked up, disturbed. "I was at Tre Cool's party." 

"You see?" Billie said sadly. All fight had left him. "We can't go home. The police already know that I'm a troublemaker, and they know that I'm friends with Tre. And Tre threw the party where there were loads of bad drugs. Any fucker could work out that we're the guys to lock up."

Ruby bit her lip. It hurt to see her friend so down, but, really, there was nothing she could do about it. And there was an inkling of doubt set in her mind: was it Ruby's fault for letting the disastrous party happen? 

"I could ask mum to come pick us up..." Gerard started, uncertain. 

"Yeah, when you say 'us' do you mean 'us'?" Billie snapped. "Or do you just mean you and fucking Mikey Way?"

Gerard turned around in his seat at shotgun to look at his younger brother. His eyes then darted over to Ruby, obviously judging her for her choice in friends. Sucking in a sharp breath, Ruby lowered her gaze. 

"Aw, don't worry about BJ," Frank patted Gerard's arm with mock sympathy. "He's just scared that he'll get in trouble with his step-daddy if he misses curfew." 

"You don't know shit about my step-daddy," Billie hissed. Ruby had only met Billie's step-father once, but she'd heard all the stories. Perhaps Billie did tend to exaggerate. However, it was highly unlikely that he'd created so many cuts and bruises himself. 

Frank flipped Billie off in return. It was plenty rude of him, considering how upset Billie was. But from what Ruby could make out from her physics lessons with him, Frank was not the most polite. 

"What are we gonna do then?" Ruby asked, carefully. She looked around the van, trying her best not to accidently offend someone. It felt like they were all a bit on edge, a needle being more than enough to break the camel's back.

"Well I know shit about your step-daddy," Mike addressed Billie, "And I also know shit about Tre's daddy and Ruby's scary-as-fuck mother. My parents will be chill, but you guys cannot go home after this shit."

"He's right," Frank spoke eventually. "My parents will murder me."

"Our's won't," Mikey argued, quietened.

"There's two Ways and six others," Billie pointed out. He was still tensed up, but Ruby didn't dare approach him.

"I vote with the Ways," Ray mentioned, "So that's three to five..." 

"Is anyone else really gonna vote to go back to a den of angry parents?" Frank snorted skeptically. "No. We're not going home." 

"Ever?" Tre looked scandalized. He was still wasted, Ruby noted.

"Let's all become hobos then," Gerard shrugged, "Drive on, Frankie." 

And they were off again, flying down old country lanes, on the lookout for a place to stay. 

 

 

"Stop!" Mikey yelled all of a sudden. He was hunched over Gerard's chair so he could see out the window. "Mum's calling." 

"Hang up," Billie ordered, "The police could track us through the call." He was good at this. Yet Ruby would rather that he'd just stay out of trouble in the first place. 

After glancing at his brother for confirmation, Mikey hung up. Ruby's own phone had several texts from Billie's mum and one from Tyler Joseph, but she didn't dare reply for fear of Billie being correct.

Frank started down the road, and it wasn't long until they came across a hotel. It looked to be in reasonably good condition, considering they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Who's got money?" Ray asked, "I've got a tenner."

"I've got my mum's credit card," Ruby beamed, bringing the plastic rectangle out of the pocket of her hoodie. Finally, something was going right. She could be useful, she could help the group.

"You can't use it," Billie shook his head grimly. It struck Ruby that he was a lot more paranoid than he had let on. 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yes, she can." 

"Her mum won't dare to admit that her precious daughter could've broken the law," Mikey grinned, "She'll try and accuse us of kidnapping you or something. There's no way she'd tell anything to the police." 

"Let's go, bitches!" Frank cheered, leaping out of the van. He went round to open the back doors, helping the other climb out. The lack of fireworks made Ruby wonder if midnight had passed yet. That was the whole point of the party, after all. 

"What if your mum tries to find us?" Billie murmured next to her ear, the closeness making her blush despite herself. "Would your mum try to track us?"

"I doubt it," she whispered back. Mrs McKay was far too important to get mixed up in the affairs of her only child. If Ruby got into trouble, Ruby could get out of trouble, as long as she didn't tarnish the family's rep.

Billie flashed her a smug smirk, gently pulling her closer to him by slipping an arm around her waist. The group waited outside once Frank had rung the doorbell. It was cold, but most of the teenagers were wearing jackets or jumpers. 

"Hi," Billie charmed the elderly woman sitting at the front desk once they'd been allowed in, "Do you have any spare rooms, love?" 

"Only one, I'm afraid," she answered in a clipped tone, wary of the group. Ruby's heart sank to her shoes. She detested feeling untrustworthy- but Billie's spiky black hair and glistening green eyes just screamed trouble.

"We'll take it," Ray said, "Right guys?" 

Everyone gave a murmur of assent, but the woman wasn't having it. "It's 40$ for one night," she sniffed, "Are you sure you can... afford it?" 

Ruby stepped forwards, worming out of Billie's grip. "Can we pay by card?" she requested. Please work, please work, please work.

"Is it... stolen?" the woman looked at them snootily. 

"The fuck-" Billie started.

"No!" Ruby said quickly. "It's my mum's. We're celebrating New Year's Eve together." 

The woman smiled fondly. "Of course," her demeanor changed entirely. "I expect it will be quite difficult for you to control so many boys at once?" 

"Yes, they are quite a handful," Ruby laughed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Her skills in acting were proving to very useful. 

"Yes," the woman agreed, "Can I just say that I love your hair? Such a beautiful colour. Auburn isn't it? And so long..." 

"Thank you." Ruby shifted her weight onto the other foot. "Please can we pay now?" 

"Of course dear," the woman pushed the machine towards Ruby, who deftly typed in her mother's pin. "Number 4," the woman instructed, "Down the corridor, up the stairs and the first room on your right." She handed Ruby a pair of keys. 

"Thank you," Ruby repeated. She quickly started off in that direction, the others following her. "I hate talking to people," she mentioned, once they were out of earshot.

"Didn't look like it," Gerard complimented, "Well done." 

"Yeah, I didn't expect that to work," Frank mused, "Good job." 

Ruby blushed. The awkwardness remained, but she did feel slightly proud. She'd managed to help them. 

"Here we are," Mike announced, "Room 4."

"Which key is it?" Tre frowned taking them from Ruby. "There's so many."

Billie snatched the keys. "It's the big one, you dumb fuck. The others are for the windows," he rolled his eyes, unlocking the door. "A* in running away, in case you were wondering." 

Ruby chewed her lower lip. Many people at school bitched about Billie's overly aggressive attitude, (mostly her drama friends) but if they had an upbringing like his they would be pretty fucked up as well. 

"Well... let's go," Gerard nodded his head towards the door. Sharing a hotel room with seven boys who fought on a daily basis? Yippee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters except for Ruby McKay.  
> This is a work of fiction, not fact.


	3. Chapter 3

                           "I'm tired," Billie Joe complained.

                           Ruby struggled to suppress a groan. She was sitting on the floor in the miniature living room of the one bedroom hotel. Naturally, the boys had snatched all the seats available and she was far too shy to ask them to make space. And she liked sitting on the floor; it was hard, solid, strong. It made her feel more grounded.

                           "Go to sleep then," Gerard hinted, sharing a look with his mates and his little brother. 

                           "I can't," Billie argued, "It's not midnight yet. Mike, Tre and I always stay up until midnight. And Ruby," he added, as an afterthought. That's all Ruby was. An afterthought. 

                           He didn't mean to be insulting, but it hurt. A lot.

                           "Can I turn on the TV?" Mikey requested, looking a bit anxious. Billie was rather scary before you got to know him. Ruby was scared, not of him, but of hurting his feelings. Despite his aggression, Billie was hurting.

                           "Go for it," Ray shrugged, when nobody made any objection. 

                            Spongebob started up, but Ruby was more focused on her phone. "Billie," she whispered, twisting around to look up at him from the floor, "Can I read my texts?"

                           Billie grinned. "You can reply to them too. Way was right- your sorry excuse for a mother won't let the police track your phone. Who's been texting you? Come sit."

                           He shoved Tre towards Mike in order to make space for Ruby. Cautious, Ruby sat next to Billie, cheeks warming as he draped an arm around her. 

                           Texts from Zack Merrick, Tyler Joseph, dad and Andy Hurley. 

                           "Three boys at once," Billie whistled, "Damn, Ruby. And texts from your dad? Can't be good."

                            Accordingly, Ruby punched Billie's shoulder. Why were the police talking to your mum in the kitchen? read her dad's message. Oops. Long story, Ruby replied, ignoring Billie who was reading her messages and snickering to himself. Hopefully, her dad would let it all slide. He usually did.

                           Did u get away? R u ok? Jish says u looked paler than usual earlier. Is Tre pissed that we stole the bikes? xx Tyler had typed, obviously in a hurry. It's all good, Ruby answered, dw abt me. Tre's cool. 

                           "Ha, I get it," Billie pointed out her last sentence. "Tre Cool. Tre is cool?"

                           "Well done Beej," Ruby smiled sarcastically, "Would you like a medal?" 

                            Instantly, anxiety seized her, fear that she was too cruel, that Billie would hate her forever and ever. Ruby hated her mouth- how words would just fly out without permission. 

                            "Can we talk?" Billie asked out of nowhere, "In private?"

 

                            

                            "What's this about?" Ruby questioned, oddly fearful as Billie closed the bedroom door behind them. Shivers danced up and down her spine, and it felt like a million people were scrutinising her every move. But it was only Billie, Billie who she'd known since she was eleven. 

                            "What happened?" Billie murmured sadly. "Ruby, sweetheart, what the fuck happened?" He reached out to cup her cheek but his voice was trembling with an unforeseen emotion. Anger? Grief?

                             "I-I don't know what-" 

                             "The summer holidays," Billie interrupted her, "Ruby, what happened in the summer holidays? Ever since we got back to school, you've been... different. Scared."

                              "What?" Ruby laughed nervously, trying to ignore the tears welling in her eyes, "Billie, what drugs are you-" 

                              "If someone insulted us, you'd flip them off," Billie started, confident, "Whenever someone made fun of your hair, you'd throw Bibles at them. True, you never did pot with us, but you always were up for a game of Never Have I Ever or Spin the Bottle. You weren't scared of other people's opinions. But... you've changed."

                               "Puberty?"

                               "Fuck's sake, Ruby. This isn't a goddamn joke. I changed when my dad died. I changed when my step-dad started abusing me. What made you change?"

                                "I-Why are you asking me now? What? I don't-" Ruby broke off. Stop crying you fucking loser. Your dad hasn't died. Nobody is abusing you. You don't have the fucking right to feel sad. 

                                "I was just... just worried about you, I guess," Ruby admitted, sniffing. "I mean, you're my best friend. But recently... I don't know. I just feel like you're closer to Mike and Tre and shit, and I just, I just... I feel left out. Like you're all in on some deep dark secret. And I'm not."

                                Billie looked at Ruby sorrowfully. 

                                "We didn't want to tell you." He sat down on the bed, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "Me, Mike and Tre, we started a band. We're called Green Day. And Friday nights- we play at the venue."

                                "But-what? You told me about Sweet Children. Why is this different?"

                                "Admit it, Ruby, you get anxious. Really anxious, really easily. We didn't want to put you under more pressure, especially with all the exams and homework and shit. You're good at school. We're not."

                                 "See?!" Ruby stood up. "It's not us. It's you, and then it's me. I feel like I'm treading on eggshells. One slip up and you'll never talk to me again."

                                  "Sit down," Billie scoffed. He yanked her arm abruptly. "Ruby, love, we care so fucking much about you. So fucking, fucking, fucking much. I'm sorry if I've ever done anything bad."

                                  "That's the fucking problem!" Ruby sighed. "I know you care about me. Logic, right? But it just doesn't feel like that. I- it doesn't make sense, does it?" 

                                     "Not really," Billie agreed, "It's all inside your head. You automatically think the worst. You overanalyse everything. I think that's why you're such a good actress, actually." 

                                      Ruby smiled. "I'm not drunk enough for this conversation. Can we trash some politicians?"

                                      "'Course," Billie laughed, lying down horizontally on the bed. Ruby lay next to him, breathing in numerous fumes that she really did not want to know about. "Donald Trump?"

                                       "Donald Trump. Then Theresa May."

                                        "Yep." 

 

                                        

                                        "What did your other texts say?" Billie asked, eventually. It was now well after midnight, and snores drifted in from next door. 

                                         Ruby unlocked her phone. 

                                         Zack Merrick, that fucking angel from Religious Studies, had sent a sweet message, saying: I wasn't at Tre's party, but Jack said it was pretty hectic. Hope you're okay? My door is always open if u need xx. 

                                         "That's cute," Billie commented. "Zack Merrick... Nice bloke. Crazy friends though." 

                                         "Alex Gaskarth stole my bra once," Ruby remembered. "Snuck in through the window and everything. Scary." 

                                          Billie grinned. "What size are you now? There's been some definite growth-"

                                          "Billie Joe!" Ruby choked, spluttering with laughter as she rolled away from him. "What?!" 

                                          "Sorry," he said, not looking very apologetic. "I'm just very observant when it comes to these things."

                                          "Of course," Ruby nodded, typing a response. Tysm, but I think we'll be fine. Hope Alex and Jack and Rian r good. xx

                                           Andy Hurley's text was less... nice. 

                                           WAS IT YOU WHO TOLD THE POLICE? -ANDY HURLEY

                                            "What the fuck?" Billie frowned. "Who is this guy texting you? Why is it all in capitals? Why would he accuse you?" 

                                           "He probably sent the same thing to everyone," Ruby shrugged, trying to hide how unsettled she felt by the angry text. She only knew Andy through his friendship with Patrick Stump, and honestly, she had no idea how he'd got her phone number. He was a scary looking chap.  

                                             no  Ruby answered his text. 

                                             He replied instantly. PETE GOT ARRESTED.

                                            "That sucks," Billie said, heavily sarcastic. He didn't like Pete Wentz, for reasons unknown to Ruby. Perhaps it was because he wore more eyeliner.

                                             Hope he's ok. 

                                            "Why would you say that? Pete Wentz is a fucking maniac. I swear to god he's a vampire."

                                            "That's Gerard Way," Ruby corrected, "And he's next door, so I'd be careful."

                                             Billie laughed. "I love you, Ruby. So fucking much."   

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters except for Ruby McKay.


End file.
